


《贪杯浴血》大纲

by SHOREO367A



Series: 贪杯浴血 [2]
Category: null - Fandom
Genre: BL, F/F, F/M, GL, M/M, Multi, bg, 乱交, 狗血, 病娇, 鬼畜
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOREO367A/pseuds/SHOREO367A
Summary: 《贪杯浴血》非正式版大纲，反正是根据各位大佬的要求和实际需求设定的。本来没想公开，但就当是在AO3上存个档吧。





	《贪杯浴血》大纲

-然后，整个故事就是由两个女同去精神病院看望直男店主的时候互相叙述出来的

-讲述青春的懵懂爱情与对肉欲的好奇  
-然后就是对异性肉欲的厌倦与对同性真情的上瘾  
-接下来，就是基佬与女装癖的邂逅  
-之后，基佬受被假小子的幻肢侵犯  
-假小子的男友被基佬攻引诱，-假小子被女装癖诱惑变性之后m属性爆发，沉沦于女装癖变态的爱欲之中，最后，可以4p了，可以让女装癖在施虐的同时产生真爱  
还有假小子斯德哥尔摩爆发之后对女装癖周围朋友的醋意攻击  
女装癖的复仇与基佬受的崩溃自杀，基佬攻在失去基佬受之后的浪荡生活  
基佬攻与女装癖的情敌（喜欢基佬攻）与复仇队友身份，也可以擦出火花  
还可以向外扩张  
比如，基佬酒吧的偶遇，基佬酒吧的直男店主也可以作为开导角色  
成人用品店主的引诱  
邻居小混混的骚扰  
基佬受自杀，直男酒吧店主徘徊于性取向的思索而发疯，假小子毒死基佬攻和女装癖，挖掉基佬攻双眼，然后趴在女装癖身上自杀  
成人店主（肥宅）被小混混虐待而死  
然后设计师帮店主收尸，把店铺继续经营了下去  
可以让智障在故事的关键间歇性犯病（是不是故意装作犯病逃避问题？谁知道呢

假小子的男友在被基佬攻诱惑成基佬受之后，一次叉叉圈圈的时候被假小子看到，后面也被假小子杀了  
来自平胸的愤怒（-男友经常取笑平胸，并且劈腿波霸）  
-如果有兴趣的话，波霸可以设定为假小子的表姐妹  
那就让攻的一个朋友强行向受表白，在她壁咚受的时候，攻出来救场，之后水到渠成？后面攻掰弯假小子的男友的时候，也可以来助攻，还可以充当成人用品老板小混混虐杀的目击者，发现变性假小子网购老鼠药之后发现悲剧结局并告知酒吧老板的目击者  
比如，为什么小混混奸杀成人用品老板（肥宅）  
-还有，女同两人要参与进来  
-或许，酒吧老板就是因为女同两人的怂恿才开的酒吧  
-可以因为一个很小的玩笑（你说你是直男，不会弯？那你开个基佬酒吧啊！）  
戏份很多啊，比如基佬酒吧的情侣对话，-成人用品店店员与店长的基情之类  
对了，-店员可以是小混混的表兄弟之类，  
然后被店长强上，小混混就为情报仇

-脑洞打开的脑洞  
-病娇冉冉口勺子-  
-勺子病娇，虐待冉冉喜欢剪掉男人那根塞到自己后面  
-然后大白嫌弃勺子，剪了她的舌头，满足她满嘴鲜血，如同口吐红莲  
-大白会精分  
-大白盒冉冉  
-钟意喝可乐爆料人一身

沉欢

女装癖- 私念  
-女装癖朋友1:塔塔  
-神助攻：爱丽（你一开始的动力可能是因为舍友都做过木涟的女友，心里不平衡，后来才发现，做朋友更好  
-假小子表姐，波霸：大竹  
-勺子  
繁缕  
叶梓

-梳窈 攻 忠犬  
-何逑 受 女王

-基佬受-均默，（木涟）  
-基佬攻-半墓  
迷妹 阿沐，（和木涟是）  
假小子- 后变性 -大白  
假小子男友：流苏

-女同配角1:然然  
-配角2:GK

-成人用品店店主- 黑风（大龄肥宅）店长设定成不举的肥宅，变态心理驱使他用各种工具蹂躏柔弱男子

-成人用品设计师- 芋脚（头爸）  
-邻居小混混- 七月  
基佬酒吧啤酒哥：十里  
-基佬酒吧直男店主：稚丈 28

2（受，双插头）  
半墓（班草第二），木涟（语文课代表，班草），爱丽（后排三君子），何逑，江软  
稚丈，2班3班语文课老师副班主任  
3（攻）  
梳窈，大白（喜欢流苏，有分身），塔塔（喜欢芋脚），阿沐（半墓迷妹），叶梓，沉欢  
4（gl）  
依然，gk，冉冉，勺子，流苏（喜欢大白，劈腿大竹，被半墓迷之体质诱惑），繁缕  
5（非人类存在）  
私念（班草），恽笙，扶桑

钟意（大竹青梅），大竹（大白表姐）  
黑风（老板），七月（小混混，喜欢芋脚），芋脚（喜欢和黑风玩，喜欢塔塔）


End file.
